Lylat Chronicles
by Shadic
Summary: Rated PG13 for violence and mild cursing. A retelling of SF64 with lots of new content added. Every good story needs a flashback. Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Prologue and Call From Corneria

The Lylat Chronicles  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Destructor- For writing "Starfox: Phoenix from the Ashes" inspring me to write on a story on the next game in the series: Starfox 64.  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto- For the idea of Starfox.  
  
Nintendo- For making it.  
  
I hate paragraphs. Why can't people be happy with the story and not complaing about why is the story a block of text? But I guess this won't be as professional as I want it to be without them. So sorry if where I end paragraphs is weird. And I use alot of commas, its just how I write. I can't help it because it just doesn't seem right, like the sentence is just going on, and on, and on, ect. I also write really short chapters but I'll try to make them a normal length.  
  
Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own Starfox, Nintendo, or anything else. I'm just an author and a Nintendo fanboy.  
  
Prologue  
  
Battle on Venom  
  
The slim, elegant ship was being buffeted by winds. The pilot shielded his eyes with one arm while flying with the other. He had been saved by his ship's, the Arwing, G-Diffuser system. It created a shield around him but it didn't protect him from the force of the balst.  
  
He made it through the missile's explosion and continued pursuit of his target. "Peppy? You with me?" He asked. A pilot flying behind him on port side answered.  
  
"I'm fine, but be more alert next time. I've got a bad fealing about this. Should we speed up and make this alot quicker?" "Negative. I don't want to fall for another trap. I want to see where he's taking us, too." The hare, Peppy, nodded his head in agreement. The minerals in the rocks of this planet were screwing up their radar. Perfect for an ambush. Those turrets had almost finished them and he didn't want to experience that again. The ship they were pursuing speeded up.  
  
"Here it comes... check your shields and get ready for a fight!" The lead pilot advised. His wings moved forwards into all-range mode. It increased the wing span giving them increased manueverability but reduced speed. A blue blast hit Peppy's ship, an ion blast. Almost all his computer systems were down. Luckily he still had engines and life support. "I have to get out of here! I think I can make it back to Corneria. I'm just gonna hold you back." The leader responded immediatly, one of the reasons why he was a good pilot. "Get out of here while you can. I've got a score to settle."  
  
4 fighters approached the pilot. One of the fighters was firing ion blasts. "This is for Peppy!" Peppy's leader shouted as he spun his ship. His G-Diffuser created creating a barrior between him and the electric blast. It ricocheded off and hit the original target. "Augh!" Cried Pigma Dengar as he tried to regain control of his doomed ship before it crashed against the hard rock. Then the pilot swung his ship to starboard lining his crosshairs up in between 2 of the 3 remaining ships. He hit a button on top of the triggers and a glowing sphere hurterled towards the enemies before exploding in a blast of red light. The ships knew they were finished and fled. "Just one to go." He said. The other pilot wasn't intimidated by the loss of his team-mates. "You might as well be facing an army!" He taunted. He fired a few shots then flew down into a tunnel leading to the center of the planet. Peppy watched before limping back to Corneria. That was the last anyone saw James McCloud or the Starwolf unit for 10 years. 10 years later Fox McCloud awoke with a jolt.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Call from Corneria  
  
"Something tells me my father is alive and I wont stop hoping until I find him" -Fox  
  
An alarm went off on the table next to Fox's bed. He slammed the top of his clock with his paw to turn it off. Yesterday he had woken up early from that dream about his dad but today he had slept in. He walked into the bathroom and poured some water into the sink before splashing it into his face. He shook it and blinked drops of water out of his eyes. "I wonder if today is the day..." Fox thought to himself as he got his pilot clothes on just in case. He walked to the door but stopped before opening it.  
  
He turned and looked at the holopic on the table by his bed, one of the only decorations in his room. It was a picture of his father, James McCloud. "Dad, I'll continue what you started. I'll defeat Andross. I will liberate this system or die trying." He vowed.  
  
Now he felt ready to jump into his Arwing and take on the Andross Empire by himself, but he knew that was suicide. And he had a huge bill to pay for the contruction of his mothership and home: The Great Fox. Unfornatly his father died before it could be payed so the Starfox team would take almost any job to pay off the huge loan. After all, giant, armored, death bringing battleship don't pay for themselves. He checked the screens on the doors of his team-mates. Peppy Hare had already left his room 11 minutes ago. Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi were still inside their rooms.  
  
Fox continued through the hall ways past the entertainment room (containing a giant plasma TV, flight sims, and 2 holopro systems), the indoor garden (it was an addition suggested by Peppy and it helped calm Fox after a rough mission, something he was gratefull for after this stress of a dogfight or other near death experience), and finally the small kitchen where Peppy was inside with a cup of cofee.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here." Fox said to his life long friend. Peppy was in his mid forties, but was still an excellent pilot. Of course the Fox and Falco's youth gave them quick reflexes and more out of the box ideas. But youth can't always beat experience, proved by Slippy. He is much more at home in his workshop tinkering with gadets than in the air shooting down enemies. But that didn't mean he was a bad pilot. Just a little accident prone.  
  
"Still no calls Fox." Peppy said, reading Fox's mind. "You do it again. Reading my mind. Are you sure you're not pyschic?" "No, but I know you well Fox. I've been watching you all my life and it helps me predict what you're going to do but its not psychic." "Still, it has the effect."  
  
Fox walked to the cabinet and got out some cereal. "You eat like a kid" Peppy remarked. Fox looked at Peppy's coffee. "You are what you eat they say." Peppy was confused, "What do-" Then he noticed where Fox was looking. "Just wait for when you have to put up with what I do."  
  
Fox thought for a second thinking of a comback. "When you put it like that. I almost hope for a blast up my engines." "Fox, what would your father say?" "Well if he was here, he'd tell you to lighten up."  
  
A frog walked into the kitchen. "Are you two going to keep trading insults all day? Falco's enough and we don't need you to, to contribute to the chaos." Said Slippy as he took the cereal from the table since Fox had set it down after the 'You are what you eat' joke. "And while we're on the subject, what's Falco's problem? He always looks for the bad in things."  
  
"Well its probably because he was in a street gang in the alleys of Corneria. What? You didn't know?" Fox said after seeing Slippy's strange expression. "There wasn't alot of good in those alleys so all there was to look at was the bad. I should have known Falco wasn't one to share his past."  
  
After breakfast (which Falco ate a few minutes after everyone left) everyone went to the enertainment room except Peppy, who had bridge duty along with ROB, the robot connected directly to the bridge. Peppy sat in the communications chair and picked up the book he had left there earlier. He was flipping through the pages when ROB picked up an encoded transmission.  
  
"Sir, incoming transmission from General Pepper, Priority 1." "Put it on the bridge screen as well as the rec room plasma screen."  
  
Fox looked up from the movie he was watching on a small personnel screen to see a dog in a control room. Many personell are rushing about in a panic in the background. The general waited a few seconds, then started his message.  
  
"We need your help Starfox! Andross has declared war and is taking over Corneria! Our army can't do it alone! Help us Starfox!!" "Well you heard him!" Fox said, barely keeping the excitement out of his voice. "To the Arwings!"  
  
"The Arwing." Said Slippy. "Tight control, excellent engines, strong shields. There's nothing I'd rather fly in." Falco wasn't quite as impressed with the Arwing (like almost everything else except blasters). "Well as long as it has blasters and plenty of targets to shoot at, I'm happy."  
  
Once again, the Falco and Slippy argument was about to start. Or almost started except for the fact that Fox reminded them they were in a war and Corneria was one of the only free planets left. "We're not gonna get payed, let alone survive unless we get there ASAP!" Falco and Slippy gave one more glance at each other then got into their Arwings.  
  
Fox pushed a few buttons and the HUD appeared. He checked engines, fuel, shields, and weapons. Everything was 100%. A beeping noise indicated a private communication was requested. It was Peppy. "I'm here, Peppy. What is it?" Peppy answered, "Fox, are you sure Slippy and Falco's arguing won't interfere with their flying?"  
  
Fox smiled. "Peppy, I guess you don't know them like I do. Whenever Falco flies, usually the only thing on his mind is which target to shoot next. I don't think it'll be a problem. Besides, we need all the help we can get so we can't have two of our team mates stay here through the whole war." "I guess you're right..."  
  
"Hey McCloud! What's the holdup?!" Falco shouted way too loud into his comm system. "All right, Falco. Payback begins now!"  
  
Four glowing blue engine trails sped towards Corneria, finally freedom might be brought to the Lylat System. 


	2. Freedom of Corneria, Part 1

I'm really sorry! I haven't updated in a long time!! It's short just to put something up.  
-  
I don't own anything in this! Not Nintendo or Starfox!  
-  
Lylat Chronicles Chapter 2: Freedom of Corneria, Part 1  
  
Inside a dark control room a radar started beeping. The three technitions inside scurried around collecting data from various screens and printouts. They found out the coordinates and punched them into the computer. At first they thought it was more of Andross's force but insted they saw what they had been hoping for: the Starfox team entering Corneria's atmosphere. Then they imagined beeing with their friends and family, and and having celebrations. Then a heavy pounding on the door brought them back to the current situation. "Come out here unarmed with your hands where we can see them! If you're lucky we might bring you to Emperor Andross alive but I doubt he'd let you live, but don't make us do this the hard way! You won't live to regret it!" The unfriendly voice was deep meaning he was probably big, and he said we so they were definatly more. The scared technitions were about to but their lives in the hands of Andross when one of them, a toad, looked back at the monitor showing the Starfox team. He knew they wouldn't roll over and die and that inspired him. But their low power blasters didn't. He motioned for his two comrads to pull out their pistols and take defensive positions. They need a miracle for Starfox to rescue them. Little did they know that miracles are what the Starfox team are best at.  
  
"Be careful guys. We don't want to get ambushed." Said Fox as they were nearing the planet's surface. They were flying high above the Cornerian Sea and looking down at the peaceful scene and the islands in the distance he could hardly beleive this peaceful planet was at war. "Where are we heading first?" asked Slippy. Falco HAD to interupt, "Soes it matter? We should just fly straight until we find something to shoot!" "If only it were that easy..." Said Peppy quietly. Then he tapped a few buttons on the console and a map of Corneria appeared with dots marking them and something about two miles away.  
"Our target is the military complex." Explained Peppy. "If we can take back the complex are at least open the hangar doors the Cornerian Fighters locked inside should be enough to free the rest of the planet. We need to send two people down there to open the hangar and help the military defeat the lizards inside."  
"A commando mission? I'm in!" Falco said quickly. "I'm going down too. Peppy, you and Slippy need to cover us and make sure they don't bomb the complex or anything." Said Fox. Slippy rapidly started tapping keys on his moddifed console. I've found a landing spot! Check your radars!"  
Falco had to to yell at Slippy before starting to land. "Don't forget we need to be covered on the way there. I'll probably be fine, but I don't want Fox gett'n hurt." "Oh please..." Moaned Fox.  
The two landed and got out of their ships. They looked around the landing site and saw they were in a forest so their ships wouldn't be found. "The complex should be right over that hill." Said Peppy. They quickly ran up the hill and saw that it looked clear outside. "Is it safe?" Asked Fox. He kept it brief incase the messages were intercepted. "Yes you can make it." Said Slippy after checking some data. They checked their guns and ran over to the side door. "Slip?" "Already on it Fox!" He told him the password and he entered it into the panel next to the door. It opened whisper-silent. Falco was getting tired of waiting to be clear before doing anything. "Look! We're in so just cover the base and leave us alone!" "Touchy aren't we?" said Slippy. 


	3. Freedom Of Corneria, Part 2

I'm sorry about the really long wait but school's started and I've got tons of homework. I'll try to update often. I've starting making this look like Phoenix from the Ashes with the quotes at the beginning, sorry Destructor! Wow, I started writing this chapter months ago, then I forgot about it. I hope I still write as good as I used to. Now that Falco and Slippy are away from each other maybe we'll get some peace. Well the arguments will stop anyway. As for peace.  
2-21-05 Update: There, I think I fixed it.  
- 

The Lylat Chronicles

-

Chapter 3-Freedom of Coerneria, Part 2

"Now that Falco and Slippy are away from each other maybe we'll get some peace." - Fox and Peppy's thoughts right now

Military Complex, Corneria, Lylat System

Fox and Falco jogged swiftly through the empty corridors, pausing before each intersection of hallways to look for Venomian lizard troops. So far it seemed they were further into the building, which was boring Falco quickly; not that anything below life threating ever held his interest for very long.

"C'mon Fox! They're further in. What's with all the sneaking around?" Falco said angerly, but he at least had the brain capacity to remain quiet.

Fox sighed, Falco was going to be the death of him someday. "Falco, there might be some patrolling guards around here."

"And? We can take a few guards." Again, Fox sighed. "The point is if one of them has enough time, he can call the others on his comm. Then the whole building will know we're here."

"Bring 'em on! I prefer the challenge."

Fox peered around another corner. He whipered back to Falco, "Fine, take this one; quietly." He moved back allowing Falco to lean against the wall for cover. He turned so he could see the lizard, aimed the gun and fired. The shot hit its mark and the lizard fell to the ground writhing in pain. Falco non too gently kicked the flailing body and looked around the next corner. He then checked the other hallway to the right and saw the same thing. He padded silently back to Fox.

"There's three on each side. Shock troopers; armed with blaster rifles, not pistols."

Fox reached into his pocket and pulled out a few things. He handed Falco a pair of ear plugs and showed him what the other object was. "Sound Grenade. It'll knock them unconsious for at least two hours." Fox put his own ear plugs in and threw the grenade. It activated when it hit the ground and they heard some thumps as the troopers fell to the ground.

For the next fourty-five seconds every trooper they saw was on the ground, unconsious. Excecpt one. Fox and Falco had gotten careles; and now the entire building would be after them if they didn't catch the trooper they ran into.

"We can't let 'em get away!" Fox grunted as he ran after him. He fired of a few shots when he could see the lizard.

"We're gaining on him!" Falco said hapily. "Maybe your mistake would screw us over, now." "My mistake! You were ahead of me!" They got so buisy arguing that they once again ran into troops, this time literally. The lizards were suprised, even though they knew they were coming. Fox and Falco had time to duck around corners and get ready for a firefight. "I think they're outnumbered! It's seven against one!" Falco said sarcasticly. Fox's communicater beeped. "Yeah? Um Peppy, we're kinda biusy now."

"Fox, you're not going to beleive this..."

TO BE CONTINUED

(because I'm lazy)


	4. Unexpected Help

Whoah, I was just rereading the old chapters, and I can't beleive how many typos I had. Well, now I'm gonna start updating alot more. I also apologize for the formating of the last chapter. I have no clue what happened there. From now on, I;m sticking with Notepad, it worked before and (hopefully) still works now. I'm gonna redo that chapter later (it's on another computer). After finshing (or giving up) this story, I have at least two more Starfox fics planned. One is Starfox Assault (a short fic based on the newest Starfox game), and the other is a completely original fic. I'm going to work on them a few chapters at a time then release them one at a time, so I won't have to stress about updating as much. I had to add periods to the end of nearly every sentence. really hates me for some reason. Maybe for not updating enough.  
Legal Crap: I don't own Starfox, Nintendo, or a car. I have NOTHING. Go away.

-

Starfox: The Lylat Chonicles Chapter 4: The Freedom of Corneria, Part 3-Unexpected Help

"I hope Fox and Falco are okay." -Slippy

-

"This is pretty boring," Slippy commented. They had been encircling the complex for seven minutes. It seemed that there weren't any vehicles patroling the base. "Well, at least that's less chances for us to die. Right?" Peppy had been alternating between looking at his radar, and looking out of the cockpit window and still found nothing and that troubled him. "Slippy, I think there isn't much opposition because they are all gathered in one place. This acually increases the chances of death."  
Peppy switched back to radar. Slippy sighed. Why did he become a fighter? Why didn't he become a mechanic full time like his father? Still, flying did give him a thrill that even finshing repairs on the most recked equipment couldn't give him.  
"Peppy?"  
"Mm."  
"What do you plan on doing after the war? You know, when all of this is over." Peppy thought for a second. "I think after all the killing that we're going to do, being a doctor and saving lives will do even more good for the Lylat system."  
"Wow, there goes being a mechanic being great for people. That's just so-WHAT THE!"  
After talking for a while, they had forgotten to watch out for troops. Unfortunatly twenty tanks and two attack carriers were approaching the complex, bearing a Red "A" with a line in the backdrop, Andross's insagnia. They were coming fast and the tanks were already targetting the Arwings. They were shooting to kill.  
Peppy quickly activated his comm. system and contacted Fox. "Fox! You're not gonna beleive this! You gotta get out of there now!"  
Fox got out of cover long enough to squeeze of three shots. He ducked back around the corner as shots zinged through the air and collided with the walls. It turned the areas where the laser bolts collided black, but the wall was intact.  
"At least we don't have to worry about damaging the walls," said Falco sarcasticly, downing another soldier.  
Fox was shouting into the comm system on his wrist now. "We're pinned down. It can't be much worse up there."  
"Fox, there's like twenty tanks up here! HELP!" Slippy's voice was even higher than usual in his state of panic.  
Just as Fox was thinking things were hopeless, a lizard fell screaming. Falco looked at Fox. "Fox?" Fox shook his head. He had no clue either. Then two more lizards fell. The lizards turned around to see who was shooting at them, and that was when Fox and Falco went all out. In less then half a minute, all of the soldiers were dead. And standing behing them was...the scientists!  
Fox was amazed. "But...how?"  
A toad in his 50's stood forward. "I helped free the other scientists that Andross had captured in their own rooms here in the base. Then when we were gathered up, we attacked. No one was left alive. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for my son. He gave me the courage I needed."  
Falco was impressed. "Where is he? He sounds like a great guy." Beltino was puzzled. "Didn't you know? My name is Beltino Toad. Slippy Toad is my son."  
TO BE CONTINUED

(Again)


	5. Payback

**Author's Notes: **This time I'm using Microsoft Word to see if the glitches will stop. Since the last update was a week ago, I don't have much to say, other than I've beaten Star Fox: Assault a lot of times since last Saturday (when I started the single player campaign).

**The Lylat Chronicles**

_Chapter 5: Payback_

"_Has Fox forgotten about our problem out here?"_-Peppy

"You-You're Slippy's dad?" Fox managed to stammer. "Slippy never mentioned…SLIPPY!" Fox slapped his forehead. He had remembered his friends' plight up in the skies. "Beltino! Your son is in danger! There are forces closing in on the base!"

Beltino thought for a moment. He could send some scientists to the Comm. Center to send a message to all available pilots to report to the military center. The others could go with him to activate the turrets. "Yes. I have a plan." He gestured to a few of the scientists. "You go to the Comm. Center. We need to get anyone who can fly a ship over here. The rest of you, go with me to activate the complex's defenses."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not gonna just leave us here, are ya?" Falco asked.

Beltino was already on his way to the control center. "Only if you're not going to help your friends in the sky."

Without a word, all three ran towards their destinations with a single purpose in mind: too help Peppy and Slippy.

Peppy's ship flew over one of the many tanks barreling towards the complex. The gun's turret turned much faster that he expected. It fired a few shots, which all collided with Peppy's shields, making a red glow where they hit.

"Damn it!" The pilot swore. He had planned on firing at the tanks from behind, but their cannons could turn faster than he expected. A few more shots collided in between barrel rolls.

Now a siren was going off. Peppy checked his HUD. "Damn. No shields." With a flick of a paw he opened a Comm. Channel to his team. "Guys, it's been great but…goodbye." He saw out of the corner of his eye, the tanks charging up one last shot.

In an instant the tank was obliterated and lying in thousands of pieces on the ground. An Arwing flew through the explosion. Falco was spraying plasma across the battle field with a big grin on his face. "Hey Peppy! Ya gett'n too old for this?" Before waiting for an answer, he pulled his ship up in a complicated ascending maneuver called a U-Turn. If the pilots of the tanks had been facing his direction, they would have been shocked. If they had watches for a few more seconds, they would be screaming. Falco had unleashed the Arwing's most lethal weapon: the Smart Bomb. It created a huge explosion that looked like a nova star, coining it the nickname "Nova Bomb".

There were only three tanks left. Falco finished those off with ease. Now that Peppy shields had regenerated, he could breathe better. "Phew, I thought I was a goner. Where are Fox and Slippy?"

"They're taking care of the attack carriers." Falco said. Peppy winced as Slippy's high pitched voice came onto the ships speakers. "Fox, get the guys behind me!"

Fox grunted. "I would if I could Slippy. Peppy, Falco, get over there!"

"Aw, c'mon! Do we always have to baby-sit that frog?" Falco complained. Peppy didn't wait for an answer before accelerating towards the attack carriers at full throttle. Falco joined him, amazingly without a wise crack.

Slippy had five fighters on his tail. He tried his best to shake them, but even Fox would have had a hard time here. Plasma sprayed behind Slippy's engines narrowly missing his engines. Two of the fighters fell to their lasers.

"Slippy!" Fox yelled. With fire in his eyes, Fox pulled the triggers on his flight stick faster than even before. The last of the fighters fell to the deadly plasma.

"Finally." Slippy grumbled. "I wish I was a better pilot, "he sighed. "Like you guys. You always have to help me."

"Slippy, you're never gonna get better unless ya keep fly'n. I bet there was a time when even Fox was bad at fly'n. Right Fox?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Fox with a grin on his face. Falco was talking about that time at the academy; all those years ago…

NEXT CHAPTER:  
Back at the Academy


	6. Back at the Academy

**Author's Notes:** Falco's accent looked a little weird, so I've decided to stop typing like that. Now you actually have to use your imagination! gasp In case you didn't notice I'm using some quotes from the game (Fox. Get this guy off me, ect.). It makes it feel more like the games.

**Star Fox: Lylat Chronicles**

Chapter 6: Back at the Academy

It was a beautiful day outside at the Cornerian Flight Academy. It had been like this all week, but the beauty was lost on the final year students. They were inside getting ready to train on the flight simulators.

Once again they were practicing the Battle of Kysar. The students had to fight for the continent of Kysar on the planet Katina. Katina had a war ravaged past, but historians thought that his was the most important battle fought in Katina's history.

After practicing and studying the battle for weeks, less than half of the students survived each time. One of the first students to crash and burn, as the students called it, was Fox McCloud. He was a bright boy, but reckless. Even though he "died" quickly, only one of the other students could match his scores, "Tough" Falco Lombardi.

He was a kid off the streets who got a scholarship for his fighting and pilot skills. Even though he and Fox both had no parents, instead of becoming friends, they were rivals.

Falco walked up to Fox before he could get to his simulator.

"Yo! McCloud!" Fox narrowed his eyes and turned around. "You going to beat your record and last three minutes?" Falco jeered.

Fox smiled. It was never a good thing for his enemies when he smiled.

"We'll settle this today Falco. Today half of us are Cornerian, and the other half are Kysar pilots. I've studied for the test. Corneria will crush Kysar". Team leaders were decided by a written test given to each pilot before they picked a squadron. Fox's best friend, Slippy Toad, got perfect scores on written tests, so naturally Fox came to him for help. Unfortunately they weren't taking this class at the same time.

Falco's way of acing the test was having someone hide in the library giving him the answers via walkie talkie. "Studying! Who needs it?" Falco said as he got a perfect score. 10 minutes later the results appeared on the screens of their simulators. Fox McCloud's Star Fox team versus Falco Lombardi's Space Pirates.

Next up were captains. Fox's other best friend, Bill Grey, was leading his Husky squadron. Like Fox he named after a team his father was on. Will Grey wasn't in the army anymore (he retired) but he is still one of Corneria's greatest heroes.

Katt Monroe, to Falco's dismay, was his captain. _She's had a crush on me since 5th grade._ He moaned silently.

When Bill saw Falco's captain he started sniggering. "Hey Fox. Is this a battle or a wedding?" He made sure that his comm. System was broadcasting to everyone. He got laughs back. "If our blasters shoot rice then I think I know which one it is," replied Fox.

"I'll remember this as I shoot you down, McCloud," said Falco angrily.

Professor Peppy interrupted the rude comment Bill was muttering under his breath. "Alright guys, it's your final exam. If you pass, then you're in the Cornerian Army."

When the countdown to launch began, Fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Alright Dad, if I pass I'll be in the army just like I promised you before your…last mission._ Fox thought to himself. The computer beeped at the five second mark.

5…4…3…2…1… "Okay Star Fox, full speed ahead!"

Fifteen Guardian I fighters (similar to the ships piloted by Corneria in the Orbital Gate level of _Star Fox: Assault_) flew out of the hangar of the simulated Cornerian War Ship, _Freedom_. The fighter's cockpits were spherical with blaster positioned on paneling two meters away from the cockpit, with wings in between.

As they entered the atmosphere, Fox looked at his wings and noticed the red glow of heat instead of silver. If the metal hadn't of been heat withstanding, they ships would have fried before getting to the troposphere.

_Wait a minute, the Guardian I is a prototype, why aren't we using CAFs _(Cornerian Army Fighters, they are used in the Katina Battle in _Star Fox 64_)_? I wonder if they plan on finishing these soon._ Fox didn't have time to think about this more because they were now above the continent of Kysar instead of above the sea.

"Got something on radar Fox. Falco's Invader II fighters (Enemies in Katina Battle in _Star Fox 64_)." Bill announced.

"Show 'em whose boss!" Fox put action to words as he pulled up his HUD (heads up display) and put his cross hairs on the first enemy. With one pull of the triggers one student would have to repeat the test in two weeks.

Fox didn't have time to celebrate because a burst of lasers collided with his shields. Fox locked-on and fired a shot. The pilot rolled out of the way and smirked, until his engines were filled with plasma. Another pilot fell to McCloud.

Unfortunately, most of the good pilots were on Falco's side. _Darn it! This isn't working! Wait! That move that Bill made up. That might work…but it's risky._ Fox opened up his comm. system with a flick of a switch. "Bill, time for your special plan." "You sure? Fox" "It's our only chance."

Fox and Bill ascended into the air until they were above the clouds. They went forward 25 meters, turned around, and dropped straight through the clouds. They both quickly choose enemy targets that were near other enemies and they each fired a bomb.

Fox watched as two explosions engulfed the enemies. "FOX! WATCH OUT!" Bill shouted. "Huh, what! NO!" Fox had forgotten to top his free fall and collided with the brown dirt of Kysar before he could slow down.

A few minutes later, the seal on his flight simulator hissed open and Fox jumped out. Peppy was standing there waiting. Fox looked around; there was no one else around. "Where is everyone?" He questioned.

"I'm giving everyone their grades one at a time." He explained with a grim face. "Here, take this." He handed Fox a folded piece of paper. Fox opened it up and looked at Peppy. The hare's face changed from a stern face to a smile. "87?" Fox stammered. Peppy nodded. "Yep, welcome to the Cornerian Army, Flight Officer Fox McCloud."


End file.
